


Persephone; unburial reburial over and over and over

by plastic_swinebones_and_lead207



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Depression, Gen, This is just a poem, Unburial, also; i'm kinda mixing different ancient greek cults, and this doesn't really touch on persephone's connections with agriculture, anyways I find persephone and korai very interesting, burial, mainly me venting about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_swinebones_and_lead207/pseuds/plastic_swinebones_and_lead207
Summary: a prose poem venting about depression.
Kudos: 2





	Persephone; unburial reburial over and over and over

Persephone, Persephone, Persephone  
Kore, Hellish maiden, Persephone,  
How do you do it?  
Year after year after year after year  
You are unburied  
Only to be buried again  
You were stolen from the surface.  
Your father may have allowed it  
But what say does he have?  
You were stolen and  
You can never truly return

And yet, each year  
Your mother unburies you  
drags you up out of the abyss  
Only to see you buried again  
You must have such a strong heart  
She too.  
I envy that, I envy you for your mother  
who drags you up from  
the depths of y o u   
I wish to be like you  
but I am not of gods born, I  
am merely human

You unbury yourself and  
I must too. Will too.

Your son did not escape either.  
Dionysus Zagreus  
Dionysus may appear to have escaped  
but his madness lingers  
And lo and behold in Hades  
Zagreus is found.  
You are also there  
Always there.

I wonder about Hades the god.  
He was not born in the underworld  
But condemned there.  
Did he envy you?  
You who were free, you who danced?  
Was that why he took you?  
It doesn't matter, does it?  
He does not matter  
The realm matters  
and he is only ever an extension of it.

The realm holds you prisoner  
And every year you break free  
Only to be reburied  
Still you unbury yourself  
Again and again and again.  
Until time ends.


End file.
